


Like old times

by adnarim97



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Childhood, M/M, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's taking care of his little brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like old times

**Author's Note:**

> So uuh in this oneshot Tommy is pretty young, 7-8? Not quite sure how much older Joel is than him but 12-14? Something like that.  
> They're kids anyway and this is somewhere in their childhood.
> 
> I tried.

I had fallen. It had started to get dark out and I had been on my way home, but in the hurry I had tripped and hurt my knee. I wasn't far from the house where mom and dad were waiting for me. But I was bleeding and it stung. I felt like crying.   
"Tommy?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned my head around to see my older brother. I was afraid that he would notice on my voice that I was almost crying, so I didn't answer him. "Everythin' alright?" He made his way around me and at once he noticed my bleeding knee. He stopped, and didn't say anything else. I got afraid of what he would do next. My brother was always so strong and I didn't want him to think I was weak. Damn, my eyes was filling with tears, I did my best to not let them fall. Joel never cried. I wanted to be more like him, he wasn't scared of anything, he was strong.   
"Hey now..." He slowly bent down infront of me. I prayed that he couldn't see the tears threatening to fall. A gentle hand was placed on my head. "No need to be putting up a brave face just for me" I lifted my head and locked gaze with my older brother. He didn't look as his usually scary self, in this moment he looked down at me with a kind smile. I could no longer hold back the tears and I chocked out a sob. His big hand gently petted my head.   
"You're a real fighter, holding back for so long, bet it hurts a lot" I nodded while whipping at my face. We sat there for a while, Joel didn't say anything only slowly stroking my hair. Once my breathing was back to normal and I had dried my last tears he sat up again.  
"Would you like a piggyback ride back home?" My heart couldn't help but skip a beat at the suggestion. It had been years since Joel last gave me one. He must have seen the excitement in my face since he chuckled a little. He offered his hand and I took a hold of it and let him help me up from the ground. The wound hurt but not as much as before. Joel bent down and motioned me to get on his back. He was very careful about my knee and made an effort not to brush it against his side. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood up again.   
"Let's get you home and patch you up, baby brother" 

...

I'm sorry but I'm desperate for some Joel/Tommy's past so I wrote this real quick. It's short, boring and full of mistakes but ughh  
//Someone pls write a long fanfic with these two starting from their childhood//


End file.
